


Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN 1.04 - Phantom Traveler

by GreenBryn



Series: Bryn's Episodic Drabbles - SPN [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've got an AU in my head, and I'm trying to see if I can really make it work. I'm labling this "Survivor's Guilt 'Verse", because I've got a couple other stories planned for it. Mr. Shaw was the survivor in "Wendigo", and Max Jaffey is one of the survivors from "Phantom Traveler".

 **ETA** : NOT Max Miller from "Nightmare".

crossposted to [spikess](http://spikess.livejournal.com/233209.html), [spn_epific](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_epific/67062.html).

 **Title:** What I Thought I Saw  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Max Jaffey, Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Episode:** 1x04 Phantom Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

He thinks he's crazy, but the shrink is pretty convinced that what he saw was just some coping mechanism, something his brain made up to deal with the trauma of surviving a plane crash. He doesn't have any other hallucinations, doesn't exhibit any signs of mental illness other than being so damn _freaked out_ all the time. The hospital releases him and recommends weekly counseling sessions to help him handle "real life" again.

When the man, old as his grandfather and five times as haggard, knocks on his door, something makes Max think he'll never attend a counseling session again.

~*~

 **Title:** If Anyone Saw Anything Weird, He Did  
**Author:** Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Character:** Max Jaffey, Mr. Shaw  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Episode:** 1x04 Phantom Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc. All hail Kripke. All original ideas are mine. Please don't sue or steal.

  
Mr. Shaw has seen some weird shit. The evidence is obvious when you look for it, in the shadows in his eyes, the gravel of his voice, and the scars on his body.

Matching shadows haunt Max's eyes when he looks in the mirror, and he can't help wondering if someday he'll have the gravel and scars also. He still dreams of black eyes, and that more than anything else makes him believe when Mr. Shaw spins tales of demons, monsters, and ghosts.

For the first time since the crash, Max thinks he might not be so crazy after all.

~*~

So... what do you think?

 **ETA:** For those of you who haven't seen s1 in way too long, I provide pictures:


	2. Comments from Livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.

[ **gigglingkat**](http://gigglingkat.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 07:20 am (local)

 That would work. Because they're different than say ... Haley, in Wendigo - because they did NOT help. They denied the existence of the supernatural to begin with and would be left doubting their sanity.

  
Max's step-mom might be a way to tie them back to canon if they're following Sam and Dean.

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 10:27 am (local)

  _Max's step-mom might be a way to tie them back to canon_

  
Um, how? *is confused* Nightmare Max is the one with the step-mom. The Max from "Phantom Traveler", all Sam says is _"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him."_. There's no mention of her being a step.

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 11:44 am (local)

I forgot to say thank you for being my first comment *hugs*  


  
_Because they're different than say ... Haley, in Wendigo - because they did NOT help. They denied the existence of the supernatural to begin with and would be left doubting their sanity._  
  
Exactly. Mr. Shaw seems to have spent his life tormented by the night his parents were killed, and Max immediently checks himself into a hospital, sure that what he saw was impossible and apparently tormented by it enough to feel that he's unable to just practice denial and move on with his life.  
  
In my head, after Sam tells Mr. Welch about Women in White, that kinda kick-starts him into the hunting business. My muses have this great idea where Mr. Welch, Mr. Shaw, and Max Jaffey form their own little hunting group, too messed up from their experiences to try to live normal lives. *headdesk* Sometimes I really hate my muses and their love of minor characters.

* * *

 

[ **tsuki_no_bara**](http://tsuki-no-bara.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 10:42 am (local)

i think it makes sense. i don't remember mr shaw because i watched wendigo so long ago, but the first one especially sounds like max.

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-10-24 11:24 am (local)

 Thank you. ^_^ I'm a little scared of this AU in my head, because it's three guys who only had one short scene of screen-time each, but my muses want to write a full story with them as main characters. *head desk*


End file.
